


BBQ

by lidenskapelig



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Good Uchiha Obito, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Uchiha Obito Lives, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidenskapelig/pseuds/lidenskapelig
Summary: "Who would’ve guessed that after a near death experience at the Kannabi Bridge, would bring Obito and Kakashi closer? "Food, comfort, n a fix-it fic where everything is ok.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	BBQ

Who would’ve guessed that after a near death experience at the Kannabi Bridge, would bring Obito and Kakashi closer? After Obito had passed out from blood loss after the eye operation, Rin managed to keep Obito alive long enough for Minato to rush them to the hospital. Once Obito had completed years and years of physical therapy and learned how to advance his sharingan abilities, he could leave the hospital behind. Unfortunately he lost his teen years, trying to rehabilitate at the ripe age of 19.

Team seven was more than relieved for their Uchiha member to be back at it in the ninja life, but Kakashi noticed his behavior had drastically changed. Instead of being happy-go-lucky as per usual, Obito was more reserved and quiet. Obito would only leave his home for training. He would make up any excuse to not leave his room. But Kakashi was allowed into his home, Kakashi was allowed to see Obito without the Uchiha’s walls to hold them apart. The two quickly took comfort in each other.

After a practice that lasted longer than usual, Obito was glad to go home- to hide himself and his guilt he felt surviving the incident. But, Kakashi was hot on his heels.

“Hey, Obito, we can go out and eat if you feel like you can go out tonight,” Kakashi spoke softly,” If not, I can just get us food and come to your place.” Kakashi closely watched his movements. Hoping and praying his friend would say yes to any of it, Kakashi got closer and gently held onto Obito’s purple sleeve.

Obito abruptly stopped and turned around. His half scarred face was gloomy and sad and the eye patch over his missing eye only saddened Kakashi. Kakashi briefly brought his hand to his covered eye in remembrance of the incident. “Yes… to the latter, ‘Kashi.” Then he turned back around and continued his bee line to the Uchiha prefecture. Kakashi stood there, watching the man walk off sadly. Kakashi needed to get him his favorite.

  
  
  
  


Obito sat on his bedroom floor once again, the only light in his room was the moonlight cascading down into his dingy, dirtied room. Food boxes and empty cans piled up with the clothes piles, whenever he remembered to get changed or to bathe himself. Obito lived in his destroyed body and mind, his room manifesting the psychical form of it. He looked at his wall as his real hand roamed over his scarred, destroyed side  of his body. He felt the tears burn and leak out once more- his breath quickened and he couldn't focus. His eye darted back and forth, trying to figure out where he was. He clutched his chest and curled up into a ball. He cried and whispered to the cold night air to end this pain- to stop the stinging pain in his body. Then a knock came from his window; Obito shot up. He wiped his tears away quickly and crawled over to open his window. Kakashi stepped in and sat on his dark orange bed and laid down the take-out bags. He sat and stared at the Uchiha, he saw the tear stains. Kakashi sighed and got up to clean up the mess. 

After returning from being a personal maid, the two men went into eating. Obito picked up the BBQ pork and smelled it, smiling faintly. “Is this the barbeque from the place we went to as kids? Ah they had dango, that’s why I always begged Minato-sensei to take us. I thought you hated it?” Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and blushed ear to ear.

“Came around to liking it, what can I say?” Kakashi gasped and reached into a smaller bag and pulled out two dango. “But mostly to get these,” he handed one to Obito.

Obito took it slowly and stared at the dango. He huffed and tilted his head down, ”You're too kind Bakashi, seriously.” Obito chuckled and ate the dango. For the rest of the hour they ate silently aside from some small giggles.


End file.
